kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sherry Linlin
Queen Sherbet "Sherry" Linlin was one of the founders of the very First Age of Earth's Kids Next Door, with her brother, Carl being the very first Supreme Leader. She is the ancestor of the current Uno generations, and the ancestor of Big Mom and the Linlin Family. She is also the founder of the Big Mom Pirates (also known as the Linlin Pirates), thus making her the original Big Mom and later known as Great Grandma. History Past Around 5,000 years ago, during the Demon Wars of Malladus Uno, 5-year-old Sherry was captured and experimented on by demons, turning her into a Titan, hungry for flesh. She consumed many as Dimentia wished to kill her, but Sherry's older brother, Carl was able to stop her cravings by introducing her to candy. Eventually, Sherry stopped eating humans and became friends with the merpeople, Nimbi, Minish, and aliens. One day, Carl decided to make a cake composed of seven exotic sweets, but when Sherry took her first bite, she turned crazy and consumed the whole thing, morphing her very body into candy as she began devouring her friends unknowingly. Dimentia ended her by ramming her saucer into the Titan and sinking them into the sea around Candied Island. However, Sherry survived thanks to her psychicbending, but was left alone on the island. Using her psychic, Sherry created Imaginary Friends, Zeus and Prometheus. After years of playing, they use the GKND saucer to venture out into the stars. Sherry destroyed an alien town during one of her cravings, which was witnessed by two space Candy Pirates, who would then convince Sherry to join their crew in the promise they would find "Demtia." Over the years, they recruited more members and raided more candy settlements as they built up a reputation. Eventually, Sherry decided she will return to Carl with a new family, so once she becomes proper age, she starts capturing and having sex with every male of a different race they come across. Her Candy Virus allows her to produce babies much quicker, with about four months of pregnancy. However, at 65 years old, Sherry mated with a cloud of gas, which caused her to become sick and die four months later. Her children and crewmen wept for their mother and vowed to continue her legacy. Eventually, they would become the Big Mom Pirate Empire and set up their ideal country on the planet of Sweetopia. It was prophesized by her descendants and their underlings that Sherry would be revived one day, and she would have a descendant from every race. The recipe for the Cursed Cake was kept by the core family, so each generation could bake the luscious cake and eat it to sustain their life force. Since each important ingredient was scattered, they formed pirate crews of candy-lovers to help find the Sugary Wonders, and came to be known as the Big Mom Pirates. Sherry's bloodline eventually led to the Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon The Hill, as well as their mother. The triplets, Amy and Meg, married the demons Malladus Uno and Hannibal Roy Bean, whom both used dark magic to remove the curses from their wives. The triplet Beth, however, married a normal human, and the curse lasted through her bloodline, coming to Big Mom. Meanwhile, Carl's bloodline became experts in candy, having visited the many Candy Lands and planting new Candy Plants and materials that would grant people temporary Candy Powers if eaten. Carl's bloodline stopped at Willy Wonka, who is struggling to live. Nextgen Series In The Horrorverse, Queen Sherry's demon crewmen worked in Mandy's crew under her instruction as they plotted for her revival sometime after Halloween. One of her core ingredients was a pink diamond from Emera, formerly the host of Pink Diamond, one of Emera's rulers. Her resurrection was successful, and it was witnessed by Nolan York and Nagisa Shiota. She briefly engaged Lord Mandy in battle as the newer Emperor used fearbending to drive Sherry insane and make her crave doughnuts. Sherry ended up demolishing Springfield in her quest, curing her of her insanity as she properly became acquainted with Lala Stork. She then tested out her new Pink Diamond powers by stealing Homer Simpson's soul. In Sector $, Minister Goomnut was discussing with Queen Sherry all their planned marriages, such as Diana Cavendish to Jaune Pringle and Lala Stork to Jack Skellington. In Sector LN, Sherry and Goomnut watch the ceremony of Mickey Mouse rewarding Sector LN. The queen is relieved that Mickey didn't complete his alliance with Appleton, which will make the plan to kidnap Diana easier. She is also interested in Akko as the witch begins shapeshifting for her audience. After searching through YouTube, Sherry finds videos of some of Akko's feats, and found herself captivated by the student witch. In Index and the World Rings, Sherry greeted Diana Cavendish via hologram after she was kidnapped by the Broodals. She expressed her love for wizards and magic while Diana showed defiance. Sherry then explained her family's Sweet Gene as Jaune Pringle fed Diana part of his mustache, brainwashing her. Sherry watched as Jaune was flattened by a winged elephant, adored by the creature, until it was revealed to be Atsuko Kagari. Disappointed, Sherry ordered the Broodals to kill Akko, and she watched the witch put up a fight before her projector was destroyed by Mustache Girl. In The Tea Party, Sherry personally travels to Avalar and lands on Luna Nova's grounds, much to everyone's horror. With her sights set on Akko, the little witch makes a bad first impression before entertaining Sherry with transformations. The candy queen is delighted by her performance and expresses her interest in Akko's magical tastes. She invites Akko and her friends to her birthday party, with the command that she perform a great magic show that rivals the Fairy Sisters, or die. Sherry returns home, dancing with excitement as she flies around Sweetopia. Later, during one of her hunger pangs for Kinder Eggs, she meets Akko and co. at Whole Cake Capital, and welcomes them into the palace. Akko convinces Sherry to let her friends help in the magic show, then Akko is invited to a dinner with the Cavendish Family (and Roger in his Diana disguise). After Sector LN left, Sherry puts her other plan into motion: knowing Lola and Terry, her descendants whom were visiting the planet, were sent by the KND, she sends the Breakfast Club to capture Sector IC. She then has the Broodals bring Terry to her, and during a musical number of "Poor Unfortunate Souls," Sherry orders for Terry to marry MaKayla King, the current "Ghost of Time," lest she kill the others. Throughout that month, MaKayla was forced to drink Terry's blood and make her delirious and attracted to him. On February 15, the Tea Party begins, and Sherry is awed by Akko's magic show. She was drawn to tears and inspired by Akko's words, so much so that her diamond heart started to beat. The queen is suddenly struck by a giant arrow shot by the Brotherhood of Evil, who proceed to steal the Linlin Cake. Akko's party are accused of the attack at first, but the little witch uses her Shiny Rod to heal Sherry's wound. By this time, Sherry only feels love for her friend, Akko. She had completely forgotten about the cake, for she had a desperate craving for Akko's soul. Assuming her Titan instincts, Sherry and her crew chased the witches, but when they escaped, the ravenous queen entered Psychic Fury and teleported her Soul Cake Castle to Luna Nova. Sherry battled the Grand Charion, but with Buu's help, became the victor, and the queen succeeded in stealing 100 years of Akko's life, filling her with immeasurable joy. It was shortly after when she realized her cake was taken by the Kremling Krew, and they quickly set off to recover it. Battles *Invading several candy lands. *Sherry Linlin and Charlotte Linlin (as Inferi) vs. Augustus von Fizzuras and Mandy McKenzie. *Sherry Linlin vs. Mandy McKenzie (briefly). *Sherry Linlin vs. Bowser Koopa. *Sherry Linlin vs. Yeti warrior. *Sherry Linlin vs. Grand Charion. *Dawn of the Pirate War (Sherry vs. other Emperors). *Sherry Linlin vs. Sheila Frantic and Sector LN. Appearance Sherry has magenta hair tied in many curls and extends to her knees, along with pink eyes. The top of her dress is magenta, while the lower part is a brownish-yellow (resembling sherbet ice cream on a cone). Not only is she rotund, she is roughly 30 feet in height. She has a long nose, long dark-pink fingernails, and bare feet. Her heart is a pink diamond. Personality Sherry has a deep fondness for magic, pirates, candy, and anything fantasy, and has thus incorporated her obsessions into her empire. She fell in love with all the unique cultures and races of the universe growing up, and she insists on mating with a man of every single race so that her blood exists in all races and cultures. In the Spirit World, she continued to watch fantasy movies, and became a huge fan of Disney's works. Realizing that Disney had become its own empire, she seeks to expand her forces as much as possible. Sherry designed her empire to be welcome to all races and does not discriminate. Despite her seemingly noble intentions, Sherry is quite cruel and will be merciless with her enemies, threatening to kill the friends of anyone who does not show up for her parties. She was moved by Akko's magic and happily welcomed the girl into her company, and after being inspired by Akko's magic show, Sherry grew so attached to the witch that she couldn't bear to live without Akko's soul in her heart. Powers Sherry is a psychicbender who has pink chi. She created two Imaginary Friends, a sun named Promtheus and a cloud named Zeus, and with them she can control the weather. She is able to ride Zeus across the air. She is able to grant sentience to inanimate objects. Her spirit still possessed bending because Mew allowed her to keep her chi after death. Having been revived with Pink Diamond's energy, she is able to take pieces of peoples' souls and give those souls to her living objects, giving them stronger willpower than they would have with pieces of her Psychic Chi. Sherry's Titan size gives her incredible strength and endurance, and these factors are strengthened with her Pink Diamond. Stories She's Appeared *The Great Candied Adventure (mentioned) *Legend of the Seven Lights (Inferius) **Seven Lights: The Last (epilogue; takes place after Horrorverse) *The Horrorverse *Sector $ (Stork Family Dessert) *Sector LN (cameo) *Index and the World Rings *The Tea Party *Pirate Wars Trivia *Sherry is voiced by Pat Carroll, who voices Ursula from The Little Mermaid. **Sherry is meant to resemble Ursula, and Zeus and Prometheus serve as Flotsam and Jetsam. *Complete with her Pink Diamond, she is modeled to look like Rose Quartz from Steven Universe. *Sherry Linlin was actually the first metahuman of the Earth Kids Next Door. *Carl is named after the candy, caramels, while Sherbet is named after an ice cream. **Her nickname Sherry is named after cherries, which is a favorite food of hers, much like her distant descendant, Cheren Uno. ***Sherry's name is also ironic as it sounds like "sharing," but she hogged the Cursed Cake all to herself. However, she wishes to share her utopia of Sweetopia with all races. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Operatives Category:Psychicbenders Category:Metahumans Category:Kings Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Linlin Family Category:Newborn Saga Antagonists Category:Revived Characters Category:Pirate Emperors